1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used for carrying items for recreational use and more particularly to a transportation device which is particularly adapted for the carrying of individuals and/or items over various surfaces such as hard and soft ground surfaces, snow and ice surfaces and water.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been provided for carrying items for shopping and recreational use over hard and soft surfaces.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,075 in which a beach caddy comprises a basket provided with runners for drawing across sandy surfaces and detachable wheels for rolling over paved surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,208 discloses a cart for moving loads over hard and soft surfaces mounted on two inverted "T" shaped runners with wheels collapsibly mounted between the runners.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,021 discloses a beach carryall vehicle adapted to transport supplies over hard paved surfaces as well as beach sand including a pair of side runners, a pair of wheels, a wire mesh base and side member.
The foregoing patents as well as the following U.S. Pats. are believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to such transportation devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,139 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 23,084,947 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,894 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,031
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a need for a transportation device which overcomes the disadvantages of such prior art devices which typically do not provide for moving individuals and/or items over various surfaces such as hard and soft ground surfaces, snow, ice and water surfaces; are awkward to assemble for uses; do not provide for a combination of simplicity, strength and durability in a high degree, together with an economical manufacturing potential.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a transportation device which is adapted for the carrying of items and/or individuals over various types and conditions of terrain and water.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a transportation device of the foregoing desirable objects which also provides for recreational use on various terrains and upon water.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to achieve the above desirable objects with an essentially simple structure lending itself to inexpensive mass production.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.